Real Treasure is in the Heart
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: Amelia and Delbert' view on Treasure Planet. Very fluffy. And hilarious. I know it's been done before, but i had to do it! Also introduces Amelia's mom... i don't really know her name. Make somethin' up! ENJOY!
1. First Impressions

**A/N: Treasure Planet ROX! I had to write a story about it! Enjoy!**

Amelia wanted nothing more than adventure. She didn't care about what people thought of her, avoiding men at all costs, or how much her mother would say,

"You really should have a boyfriend by now, Amelia. Everyone else does."

And then Amelia would sigh and say,

"Mom! I'm not like everyone else! I don't want a boyfriend!"

So when Amelia called her mom and told her who was financing the Treasure Planet voyage, her mother was very happy.

"Ooh! A doctor! This may be your chance, honey!"

"Treasure Planet! Yeah, this IS exciting! We'll be rich!"

"Uh… I meant this may be your chance to find true love!"

Amelia groaned.

"Mom! I'm 23 years old! I am not looking for 'true love'! Plus, this guy is an imbecile! He probably has glasses, a big nose, and droopy ears!"

"Alright, alright. Well, have fun, and be safe Amelia. I love you. We both do."

"Tell dad I love him. Bye, mom."

"Bye."

Amelia hung up and sighed. She had been in her stateroom for an hour, at least.

"Captain?"

Amelia's head shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Arrow?" She stood up.

"Permission to come in?"

"Permission granted."

Arrow walked in quietly.

"I just received word that Dr. Doppler and Jim Hawkins are on their way."

"Ok. Thank you, Arrow. I… I will do a quick one-over of the ship, and then I will be down to grace our guests with my presence."

"How humble of you." Arrow rolled his eyes.

"Well, shall we go or must we be locked in here forever?"

Arrow chuckled as a smiling Amelia walked out before him.

"I shall see you soon, Captain."

"I should hope so. Although I can't be too sure, with this crew."

Arrow smiled as Amelia ran to the ropes and began to climb. The crew was down on the deck except for Mr. Onus, who was flashing her that irritating smile of his.

"Good MORNING, Capteen!"

Amelia nodded and walked briskly past him. Soon, she was alone, just her and the sails. She took a deep breath.

"Ahh… nothing like starship fuel to get you going in the morning."

Amelia smiled as she ran around the sails, smelling everything that had touched the ship's, well, _her, _sails.Suddenly, she heard someone, most likely Arrow, say her location.

_**Delbert's POV:**_

After I had impressed Jim with my wide knowledge of Flatula, I asked a large man,who seemed to be the Captain, how things were.

"Good Morning, Captain! Are things ship-shape?"

"Ship-shape it is, sir. But I'm not the Captain."

I looked around.

'Then where is he?' I thought.

"The Captain's aloft." The large man gestured up.

I looked around, hoping to spot a man in a spacer-suit, but instead, I saw a female Felinid swoop down.

'No way.'

Jim and I stared at each other with the same you've-got-to- be-kidding-me look. The 'Captain' walked past the rock-man.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual, it's…spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

'Arrow' smiled.

"You flatter me, Captain."

" Ah…Doctor Doppler, I presume?" Her voice was so smooth and accented.

"Yes… well, I uh…"

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes! Of course I can! Stop that banging." I was officially mad.

_**Regular POV: **_

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right way up and…plugged in. Lovely! There ya go."

"If you don't mind… I can manage my own plugging!"

Delbert waved the plug in Amelia's face.

"Captain Amelia, earlier run-in with the Procyon Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars."

Jim blinked.

'Was she gonna show them to us? Out here? What a freak.' Jim thought.

Amelia continued.

"You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow, sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain…"

Delbert was baffled. 'Is she mental? She talks so fast!'

"Oh, shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." She smiled at him. Arrow grinned.

"Ahem, excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt this, lovely banter… but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins! Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treas-"

"Doctor, please!"

Amelia had managed to clamp Delbert's cheeks in a tight grip, almost kissing him.

'What a dirty thought.' Delbert mused.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

Delbert pushed away another even dirtier thought as Arrow and Amelia lead them to her office. Once inside, Amelia locked the door quickly.

"Doctor."

She turned to him and stepped forward.

"To _muse_ and _blabber_ about a _treasure map _in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

'Did she just call me stupid?' Delbert thought angrily.

'Ooh… burn.' Jim chuckled.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness! I've got-"

"May I see the map, please?"

Delbert proceeded into coaxing Jim to hand over the map.

"Here" Jim tossed the map carelessly.

"Hm. Fascinating…"

'YARN BALL!'

Amelia's brain screamed. She fought off the urge to drop to the floor and bat the map around. She put the map safely in her cabinet, her back to the rest of the group.

"Mr. Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as Captain, or Ma'am. Is that clear?"

Jim scoffed. 'Crazy lady.'

"Mr. Hawkins…"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That'll do."

"Gentlemen, this must stay under lock and key when not in use."

She turned to Delbert.

"And doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you…"

"Let me make this as, monosyllabic as possible."

Delbert threw up his hands. She was impossible!

"I don't much care for this crew, _you _hired. They're… how did I describe them Arrow, I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

'This ought to be good.' Delbert sighed.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galloots, _ma'am_."

"There ya go! Poetry."

Delbert was clearly angry.

"Now see here!"

"Doctor, I'd loved to chat…"

'Ha.' Amelia grinned.

"Tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff . Arrow, please escort these two neophytes to the galley. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What? The cook? You can't be serious."

"Oh, believe me, sir. She is." Arrow smiled.

"Now, out with all of you. Before I change my mind and kill you all. Except Arrow of course."

Amelia chuckled as her guests were shoved out of her stateroom.

"Whoopee." She mumbled once they had left.

"The financier is an imbecile and the discoverer of our map is a juvenile delinquent. Oi. The things I do for adventure."

Suddenly, there was a dingle. Amelia stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amelia?"

"Hello, Mom." Amelia said blandly.

"So… how was the trip?"

"We haven't even left yet mom." Amelia stated dryly.

"Oh."

"I just met with the doctor and the boy."

"Ooh! How was he?"

"A juvenile delinquent."

"The doctor?"

"No! The boy!"

"Oh. Very nice. Now, how about that doctor? Was he smart?"

"No. Not really, at least."

"Oh. Got a lot of money?"

"How should I know?" Amelia shrugged.

"Is he… handsome?"

"HECK. TO. THE. _**NAW**_! " Amelia screeched.

"Ooh. That bad."

"He's an imbecile!"

"Ah… ok. Well… send me a picture."

"Alright. Here it comes."

Amelia faxed a small picture of Delbert smiling at her. Arrow had took it and handed it to her secretly. He knew her mom would want a picture.

"Oh…LORD!"

"Isn't he repulsive?"

"No! He's very nice looking. But he's a… Canin!"

"Yes… I know."

"Very cute… for a Canin. You two would have some weird looking children!"

"MOM! I just met him! And I already embarrassed him 7 times! You see that suit?"

"Yes, honey. Can't miss it."

"He was stupid enough to buy that suit! What an idiot! Oh, I have to go. Love you, mom."

Amelia slammed down the phone, slapped her hat on, and dashed out onto the deck.

A/N: LOL! Man! I crack myself up! I know Amelia seems a little OOC when she talks to her mom, but it's her MOM! Anyway, tell me what you think. C ya Boofy! Wow. Haven't said that in a while. Ok, I'll shut up now. Bye!


	2. I never thought I liked you

The launch of The Legacy was a complete success. Now, Amelia was watching the doctor run around looking amazed.

'He acts as if he's never launched a ship before. Maybe he hasn't.'

Amelia watched as he ran over to a little balcony thing to stare at some Orcus Galacticus. Amelia then noticed how close he was getting to the edge. Amelia tried to warn Delbert.

"Uh… Doctor, I would stand clear if I were yo-"

*SPLURT!*

Delbert still managed to take a blurry and mucus covered picture. He was covered in mucus from head to toe, as Amelia chuckled.

'Aw…poor doctor.' Amelia smiled briefly. Suddenly, she heard a deep, annoying voice.

"Ah…is a grand day for sailin' Cap'n. And look at ya! You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint."

Amelia groaned inwardly. Why did all the irritating ones never shut up?

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver!"

Morph never really had liked being called bad things.

"Spaceport Floozies, Spaceport Floozies!" he mocked.

Silver covered Morph with his hat.

"You cut me to the quick Cap'n. I speaks nothin but me heart at all times."

'That's what I hate.' Amelia thought angrily. She then noticed Jim marveling in the wonders of the Eutherium. 'Yay! Distraction!' she thought giddly.

"Oh and um… by the way… isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly flootling about in those shrouds?"

Silver sighed.

"Momentary Aboration Cap'n. Soon to be addressed! Jimbo!"

Amelia didn't want to hear the rest. After checking with Mr. Turnbuckle about their course, she headed back to her stateroom. She was about to open the door when she heard some incoherent mumbling around the corner. She snuck over to find Delbert sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He had lost the spacesuit and was all cleaned up.

"Stupid idiot…embarrassed myself…"

Amelia smiled at his pain.

"I keep embarrassing myself! She must think I'm the dumbest man in the entire Eutherium!"

Ok, now Amelia was guilty.

"Maybe not the entire Eutherium, but a good chunk of it." She walked over to him and sat down.

"C-Captain! I… uh…"

"It's alright, Doctor. I… I understand."

"I'm really sorry. For…getting in the way."

"You weren't really in the way, Doctor."

"I feel so…stupid!"

"Why?"

"I… have been having a bad day. Jim is embarrassed by me; Mr. Arrow is irritated because of me, and you hate me."

Amelia sighed.

"I… don't hate you."

"Yes. You do."

"Who are you to tell me who I do and do not hate?"

"I know you hate me. There's no reason for you to like me."

Amelia sighed and patted his hand.

"You have a lot more potential than you give yourself credit for. It's not right for you to be putting your self down like this. I know this isn't the real you."

Delbert smiled.

"Captain… you're being really nice to me… who died?"

"No one. I just wanted to make sure that the financier of our voyage is… happy."

Amelia then stood up and patted his head affectionately.

"I will speak with you later, Doctor. Have a good day."

Delbert popped up, a little too suddenly. He ended up pushing the Captain back against the wall. He had put his hands out to steady himself, and now they were on either side of Amelia's head. Their faces were so close that they could taste each other's breath.

"Captain… I, uh…"

"D-Doctor… we should…"

Suddenly, a chuckle was heard.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain. But you are needed in your stateroom." Arrow tried his best not to crack up. Amelia sighed and pushed Delbert away.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Arrow. I will be there shortly."

Arrow turned and walked off as Amelia turned to face Delbert.

"There will be no talk of what happened just now. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Have a good day."

"You too, Captain."

Amelia smiled and ran to catch up to Arrow. She stepped into her stateroom to find Arrow just standing there.

"Helloooo…."

"Is there something you wanted Arrow?"

"Nope. Just wanted to know what was going on between you and the Doctor."

"What? You must be getting old. Your brain is dissolving."

"That may be. But I am not blind. I saw that face."

"What face are you talking about, old man?"

"That face you were giving him, Ma'am."

"When?"

"When you two were about to…you know."

"We were not about to… anyway, what face?"

"That face! You know! That half-lidded smoldering, dream-like, I'm-in-heaven look!"

"No way. You're crazy."

"I highly doubt that, Amelia."

"Arrow, I have a ship to take charge of and you've got people to yell at. Good day."

Arrow smiled and slipped out. Amelia walked over to her mirror and sighed.

"I do NOT get that face." She mumbled.

"Or do I? 'd better test it."

Amelia then pushed a button on the side and did her best to think about Delbert.

"His hair, his ears, his… eyes… oh, those eyes…"

Suddenly there was a bright flash. Amelia's head shot up and she looked to see a picture coming from the top rim of the mirror. She pulled it out and glared at it. Stupid Arrow.

"I look like an imbecile. My eyes all half-open and… is that drool? Yuck!"

Amelia tossed the picture in the trash as she straightened her coat.

"Well… I'd better get out there."

Suddenly, the ship lurched.

"CAPTEEN!"

Amelia ran out to find Delbert staring through his eyeglass at… an exploding STAR!

"Oh no, the star of Permusis! It's gone SUPER NOVA!"

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Amelia dashed up the stairs.

'Could this day get any worse?' Amelia sighed as she ran to the wheel.

"Oh… my head…"

Amelia sat up and rubbed her head. The last few minutes had consisted of screaming, yelling, and the, pure darkness. Now, everyone was excited and cheering wildly. Delbert sat up not to far away. She smiled at him. He had saved them. All of them. She winked at him and headed down to congratulate everyone on their good work. Delbert grinned.

"Maybe she doesn't hate me. Just maybe… she likes me."

A/N: Mushy gushy, mwa mwa mwa! I don't like describing action stuff. So… yeah. Amelia's so nice. When she wants to be. R&R! C ya Boofy!


	3. Can I Really Trust You?

**4 reviews! Awesome! Well, here ya go, buddies! Pals! FRIENDS! HEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE! So… here it is! Chapter 3 of Real Treasure Is In The Heart!**

"Doctor?" Amelia walked up to the front of _The Legacy_. She had been looking for Delbert all evening. She turned a corner and noticed the doctor hiding behind the mast, talking in a hushed voice.

"And then, you won't believe this, she smiled at me! Me! It was amazing! She can be really nice when she wants to be. Hey! Don't say that, Mr. Bubbles!" he giggled quietly.

"Doctor? Who are you talking to?"

Amelia looked around the wooden mast and stared at Delbert as he tried to hide a small brown bear.

"Captain! I…uh…"

Amelia sat right next to Delbert who was blushing furiously.

"Is that a teddy bear?"

Delbert sighed.

"Yeah. It's… kinda…old. It's kind of…babyish. Sorry."

"Can I… see him?"

"Uh, I guess so."

Delbert handed the little brown bear to Amelia. It was old and some stuffing was falling out of his arm. An eye was missing and there were small patches all over him. Delbert waited for the big laughing streak that Amelia was about to deliver.

"Aww! He's the most adorable teddy I've ever seen!" Amelia yelped.

Delbert watched as she hugged the raggedy bear to her chest.

"I used to have one of these when I was 6! And then… my dad threw him out. He said that I was too old for stuffed animals." Amelia choked back tears.

"I'm so… sorry."

"Ah… balderdash. It was just a bear." Amelia stroked the bear's cheek and then handed the bear back to Delbert. Delbert smiled at it.

"Not to me. He's a wonderful listener, Captain."

"So was my teddy."

"Captain,"

"Please, call me Amelia."

"Amelia, I know I shouldn't ask… but… does it still hurt? I mean, losing Mr. Arrow?"

Amelia tensed up.

"What do you think?" she hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just... I'm so unbelievably sorry. I know he was… special."

"More than special."

Delbert sighed.

"I bet."

Amelia stared at him.

"It wasn't like that. He was just my best friend. He was like… a brother."

"I… I know."

Amelia turned to him.

"No you didn't. You thought there was something else going on between us."

"Well… I knew you guys had some history. That's it."

Amelia leaned against him and smiled at the display that the Eutherium was giving them.

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that… it could get you in trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing so much. It's irritating."

"Ok. It's just I'm so used to apologizing."

"Why? I know you mess up, but it can't be that bad."

Delbert sighed and looked at his feet.

"When I was little, my parents looked down on me. My dad told me that if I didn't shape up and get a rewarding job, he would give me a beating I would never forget."

Amelia winced.

"Thank heavens you didn't get it."

"Um…right."

"You got it, didn't you?"

"It was horrifying. Screams, yells, pleads, I couldn't do anything to change his mind."

Amelia touched his hand.

"What happened?"

"After…ahem…after it was over, I ran away with my older sister. She didn't like how we were treated…so she helped me pack and we took off."

"How old were you, Delbert?"

"8 years old. When my father found out, he came to the subway tunnel we were hiding in and beat us so hard, it killed my sister. I had to sit and watch as he whipped her with a stick all over her face, arms, and stomach. The last whack hit her right in her face. She was unconscious. Then… then… he…"

Amelia held his hand tightly. She squeezed.

"Doctor. You… don't have to talk about it."

Delbert squeezed back.

"No, I need this."

"Ok. If you insist."

"As I said… she was unconscious. Then… he took the sharp part of the stick…and ran her straight through. It was horrible. I got…so _mad_. I…"

Delbert sighed and began to tremble.

"I… whacked him with the stick. A subway train was… was coming…he fell in and… he…"

Tears fell down his cheeks as Amelia laid her head on his shoulder. She squeezed his hand, hard. She let a few tears go before looking up at him and getting on her knees next to him. She wiped his face with her thumbs.

"It's going to be alright, Doctor. Your father's gone. I'm sure of it."

Delbert smiled and wiped away her tears.

"You shouldn't be crying for me."

"I don't care."

Delbert helped Amelia sit back down and grinned when she hugged him. He held her close and sniffed her hair. It was tangy and cinnamon, it smelled like someone wrapped all the wonderful things in the world in a package and gave it to the now…snoring?...Amelia in his arms. Delbert looked down and smiled. She was fast asleep in his arms, breathing and snoring gently.

"Amelia?"

"Num-Num." she mumbled, twitching.

"Amelia…get up. We need to get to bed." Delbert shook her gently.

"Huh?"

Amelia's eyes fluttered open. She sighed, and stood up.

"I guess I really was exhausted. Come now, Delbert. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Delbert stood up stretching.

"Ahh…Aye, Captain."

Amelia headed towards her stateroom with Delbert behind her. When they reached the door, she turned towards him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Captain."

"You're very welcome."

Amelia smiled shyly as Delbert coughed once.

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight, Captain."

Amelia nodded as she squeezed Delbert's hand. He squeezed back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The, he ran off towards his cabin. Amelia watched him go and laughed lightly.

"Night."

Delbert ran into his cabin and slammed the door. He looked around, and seeing no one, he sighed heavily.

"Phew…that was…different. Good different."

Delbert smiled and realized something.

"That couldn't have been…real. She was too…caring. But…everyone is different. Right?"

Delbert changed clothes and climbed into bed.

"Oh, well. There's no point in sitting here stressing myself. As she said, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

'**No…she said **_**we**_** have a lot of work to do.' **Delbert shook his head.

"Eh. It must be late. I'm going loopy!" Delbert chuckled and pulled his blanket over him.

"Night, Amelia."

"_Goodnight, Delbert."_

Delbert looked around. He thought he had heard Amelia's voice.

"Hm."

Delbert shrugged and closed his eyes. Amelia grinned. She knew Delbert could hear her. That's why she had his cabin be right below hers. It had originally been for angry reasons, but this one was so much sweeter. Amelia chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Different indeed."

**DON'T KILL ME! I had a lot of work to do at school. I couldn't update! I was too excited. On December 29****th****, I'm going skiing with my band class. I have THE MOST AWESOMEST BAND TEACHER EVER! Mr. Reiter gave us our permission slips so I'll be busy all of that week. Leave reviews… yeah. And no, I am not crushing on my 46 year old teacher. Or am I? No… I'm not. I'm having a debate with myself. It's WEIRD! So…read and review! I need some Jiggly Help! So… REVIEW! Make a little girl in Davenport, Iowa, happy! C ya Boofy!**


	4. Amelia's Dream

**Ok, I know I lied. I really want to update after what my wonderful reviewers had to say. You guys really touched my heart. So…here ya go!**

"Doc? You ok?"

"Jim…I've never been better. Why do you ask?"

Delbert was in his cabin swirling around some tea in a cup as Jim sat next to him on Delbert's bed.

"You seem…distant."

Delbert stood up and chugged down the tea like it was a drip of water. He let out a long breath and grinned madly.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now let's get out of here. I got work to do." Delbert smoothed his hair back and slipped out the door. Jim sighed and slipped out after him.

"Yippee."

*Out on the deck*

Amelia took a deep breath. The air smelled strange. Like…fire…burning…explosion… Amelia shook her head. They were in the safest part of the entire Eutherium. She smiled lightly and looked up at the sails. They were glowing with the solar light.

"Good Morning Captain!"

Amelia nearly jumped 6 feet in the air.

"Wha? Oh, good morning Doctor."

Amelia blushed lightly.

_**Snap out of it Amelia!**_

"Captain. Mr. Turnbuckle requests your presence." Arrow said, shaking her thoughts away.

Amelia sighed as she watched Delbert wink and slip off. She turned and stared at Mr. Turnbuckle.

"What?" she snapped.

"Direction please." Mr. Turnbuckle hid slightly behind the wheel.

"Oh. Um…" Amelia looked up. Delbert was helping Jim carry some plates down to the galley. She smiled.

"Just keep a straight course for now, Mr. T."

"Um…Aye Captain" Mr. Turnbuckle nodded slowly as he stood in shock. Amelia never used nicknames.

"Arrow,"

Amelia walked up to Arrow and smiled.

"Please inform the good doctor that I wish to…um…_speak_…with him in my stateroom. Alone."

Arrow's eyes widened.

"A…Aye-aye Cap-Captain."

"Very good." Amelia ran to her stateroom and closed the door. Soon, Delbert was in her stateroom leaning against the wall next to her. Amelia held his hand gently. Delbert turned to her and smiled as their lips met. Amelia giggled against his lips. Delbert wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back against the wall. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands gripped her…..

"GAH!" Amelia shot up in bed. She looked over at her clock. 2:30am. Amelia wiped her face with the back of her hand. It was just a dream. She looked all around her room and stood up. She walked over to her personal bathroom and wiped her face. She sighed as she remembered that freaky dream.

"It was _not _a dream. Dreams are things you actually _want_ to happen. _That. _Right there, was…_**my pretty girl swag."**_(Just kidding folks.)

"A nightmare. Yes, that's what it was."

Amelia nodded and climbed back into bed. She sighed and cautiously closed her eyes. That…nightmare was enough to scare her into staying awake. All. Night. Long.

**Sorry for the shortness. I was kinda desperate. I really wanted to update and make you guys happy…so I made this up. I wanted to do something with Amelia having a freaky dream about Delbert, without getting **_**too**_** freaky. R&R! Oh and thank you UpinArms100 for wishing me a fun ski trip! Oh and Welsh Gem, if Mr. Reiter was like your friend's teacher, he would be the main reason for me to quit band. But thankfully, he's not. He's the reason I'm still in band. He told me that if I quit, I would disappoint him forever. DRAMATIC! I also think it's awesome that you still have stuffed animals. I'm 14 and I still own a whole bunch of 'em! Teddies have feelings too! Anyway, I'll see you guys later. R&R! C ya Boofy!**


	5. Disaster Strikes at Awkward Times

**I love updating! 'Nuff said. Enjoy!**

Amelia stood up on the bridge staring out into the bright Eutherium.

"I told myself to ignore him. That way I can't say anything imbecilic. Or anything about that…nightmare. So I shall treat as I would any other man. Only worse." She sneered as Mr. Turnbuckle shook his head.

"It was just a dream, Captain. Don't you think this is just a bit…ahem…drastic?"

"Not at all. He deserves it for making me dream like that. Even my mom agreed."

"He did no such thing. And your mother isn't always correct, you know."

"Quiet Mr. Turnbuckle. We shall have no more discussion on this matter. Understand?"

Turnbuckle sighed and nodded.

"Aye Captain."

Delbert walked out of his cabin with a smile. He had a wonderful dream last night. He and Amelia had a wonderful date and then they went to her stateroom and…oh, there she was now.

"Good morning Captain!"

Amelia glared at him.

"Mm." She growled and turned away.

"Captain?" Delbert walked over to her.

"What?" Amelia snapped.

"Um…are you alright? You looked tired."

"I'm not alright at all! My first officer is dead! And I didn't sleep at all last night because of some twisted, sick dream about you that I had all night!"

Delbert blushed,

"Um…well…I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, you'd better be. Now get outta my sight before I throw you overboard."

Delbert sighed and took a seat over by the navigation area.

"Why is she so cross?"

"Her mother didn't really help this."

Delbert stared at Mr. Turnbuckle.

"Shouldn't you be at the wheel?

"No. Captain is taking care of that for now."

Ok…so what about her…mother?"

"She talked to her and forced her to ignore you. Except Amelia presented the idea first."

"_Why_ is she ignoring me?"

"Don't tell her I told you this… but it was that dream that she had. It was too much too fast."

"What do you mean?"

Turnbuckle relayed the whole dream to Delbert.

"She _**dreamt **_that?" Delbert's eyes widened.

"Yes. She did."

"Oh. Well, th-thank you for telling me… I'm going to go ch-check on Jim."

Turnbuckle looked around. He followed Delbert's gaze, to see what had caused his sudden stuttering. Amelia had given Delbert a shy smile before she shook her head angrily. She glared at Delbert and turned her back to him. Delbert sighed and stood, ready to head over to help Jim. Amelia slowly turned from the wheel to watch Delbert walk away. She sighed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Mr. Turnbuckle whispered

"A lot. But I have to do it."

Turnbuckle sighed for what felt like the billionth time.

"No, you don't."

"You just don't understand."

"No, I guess I don't understand why you have to hurt a man's feelings and get back at him for something he didn't do."

"Just get back to the wheel, Mr. Turnbuckle." Amelia sneered.

"Aye, Captain."

Amelia stood by the mast. Her heart was aching and she didn't know how long she would be able to do this.

*Later that afternoon*

"Mom?"

"Amelia?"

Amelia needed to call someone. Her mom got her into this, and her mom would get her out of it.

"Mommy, I'm scared. I did exactly as you told me…and it hurts terribly."

"Amelia! Sweetheart, that's fantastic!"

Amelia nearly dropped the phone.

"What?"

"Amelia…I only told you to do that to prove to you that you like him. If you didn't, you wouldn't have called and told me your pain. When you love someone, it hurts you to see them hurt. It's all coming to light now, honey."

Amelia was silent. She couldn't breathe and her head was pounding.

"You mean…I _love_ him?" she whispered.

"No dip, Sherlock."

Amelia slowly grinned and squeezed the phone.

"Alright, mom! I'll see you soon! Bye!"

"Goodbye Amelia. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Amelia slammed down the phone and almost screamed. Suddenly, Mr. Onus shouted,

"Planet Ho!"

"What?"

Amelia ran out her door and looked out.

"Treasure Planet!" she whispered. "Yes."

Amelia sighed and listened to the cheers before she slipped back into her stateroom.

"Finally."

Suddenly, Jim ran in with his face all red.

"Captain! The crew! It's…It's mutinying!" Jim cried.

Amelia's heart stopped.

Where was Delbert?

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Doc? He was right behind me and now he…"

Jim searched around.

"He's still back there."

Amelia panicked.

"Get out there and find him. I can't leave him here."

Jim nodded, and then frowned.

"Captain…the crew…"

Amelia sighed. She had just figured out her feelings for Delbert and now he was going to die…

"Cap-whoa!"

Amelia looked over at the door and noticed Delbert had just flipped in.

"Doctor!"

Amelia's hands instantly went to him and she yanked him up.

"Now that we're all here, let's get out of here."

Amelia went to her cabinet and pulled out a gun.

"Pirates on my ship, I'll see they all hang!"

Amelia switched from worrying about Delbert to hanging pirates quickly. Mainly because she had something to fight for now. Delbert. She shook away the thoughts and tossed the gun at him.

"Doctor, are you familiar with these?"

"Well, I uh…I've read…"

BANG! There goes the globe.

"No…I haven't."

Amelia rolled her eyes to cover up the fact she found him very cute.

"Mr. Hawkins, guard this with your life."

_**And if you die…oh, well. So sad.**_ Amelia thought eagerly.

Delbert smiled when Morph stole the map.

"Morph! Give that back!"

Morph whined. Amelia's ears shot up.

"He's gonna shoot down the door! Everybody out!"

Amelia shot a hole in the floor and pushed them towards the hole. They all jumped down with Delbert landing on his face.

"Get up!" Amelia yelled.

Delbert jumped up and ran after Amelia, Jim, and Morph.

"Run!" Amelia yelled.

"Oof!"

Amelia yanked Delbert up, and Delbert thanked her quickly.

"To the longboats, quickly!" Amelia yelled as she melted the door closed. Then, she pushed down the handle that opened the hatch below the longboats. Jim and Delbert looked down.

"Curse my fear of heights!" Delbert whispered. When he turned back, Amelia was standing next to him loading her gun quickly. Amelia looked up when Jim jumped out of the boat, knocking her off of her feet.

"Ah!"

Delbert helped her up as he watched Jim get farther and farther away.

"Jim!"

"Where's he going?" Amelia screeched.

"Morph has the map!"

Suddenly the door came down, and pirates poured in, shooting blindly.

"Chew on this you puss-filled boils!"

Delbert stared in shock.

' _**My, she must be really mad.'**_

Delbert didn't want to seem foolish, so he stood up and fired at a hanging…thing? It fell and took 3 or 4 pirates with it. Amelia smiled.

"Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know, actually I did?"

Amelia pushed him down out of the line of fire. When she looked down, the door was already closing, sealing their only chance of escape.

"Aw, blast it!"

The cables that were closing the door and holding the longboat up were moving slowly along.

'_**If I only had two guns! Wait! Doctor!'**_

She sat back down and proceeded to carry out her plan.

"Doctor, when I say 'now' shoot out that forward cable, I'll take this one."

Delbert nodded and put on this _**hilarious**_ determined look, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. Of course, he didn't.

"NOW!"

Jim jumped in with the map and the longboat went down slightly. The cables pinged and the longboat dropped down.

"Wah!"

Amelia clutched the boat as it dropped. Once everyone was settled in, Amelia got the boat moving. Suddenly, Delbert screamed.

"Captain, laserball at 12 o'clock!" Delbert ducked as the boat lurched. Amelia tried to turn the boat away, but she still got hit in the side. AND THE BOAT GOES DOWN!

"Ouch! Oof! Amelia!" Delbert screamed as the boat flipped over and skidded against the ground. Delbert grabbed Amelia, somewhat shielding her from getting anymore hurt. When the boat stopped bumping and skidding, he let her go. She climbed on her knees and tried to seem perfectly ok. Delbert and Jim stood up first, groaning.

"Oh my goodness, that was more fun than I ever want to have again." Delbert stood slowly. Amelia chuckled darkly and totally OOC, to cover up the pain.

"That wasn't one of my…gossamer landings. Ahh!" Amelia sank to the ground with Delbert and Jim helping her up. She leaned subconsciously on Delbert's leg to stand up, as Jim held her arm.

"Oh, don't fuss." Amelia made a kind of sick, pukey sound. "Uh."

Amelia fell again and Delbert caught her by her arm and waist, as Jim looked on worriedly.

"Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain."

"Oi. She's so stubborn."

**A/N: I had to cut this short. I just ordered Treasure Planet from Amazon! I'm so excited! I might update some more. I don't know. Oh and Welsh Gem, I love my pretty girl swag thing too! I think this is my best story ever! R&R! C ya Boofy!**


	6. Mwa Mwa!

**I just love you guys. These reviews are awesome!**

"Ah!"

Delbert leaned down and caught Amelia. She had sent Jim off to scout for a better hiding place, leaving Delbert to take care of her. She hadn't been too excited to be needed to be taken care of by a…man.

"Now, let's have a look at that."

Amelia glared at him.

"Doctor… It's just slight bruising. No need to start jumping to conclusions."

Delbert pushed her gently down onto the ground.

"I just want to check."

Amelia sighed and moved over.

"Go ahead and look. But make it quick."

Delbert nodded and proceeded to pull off her jacket.

"Ooh. There it is."

Amelia groaned as he gently pushed down.

"It's pretty bad. No blood, but I can see the bone…"

"Sticking out?"

"Yes."

"Great."

Amelia sighed and moaned lightly. Delbert's hand had wandered to her hand and was rubbing it soothingly.

"You need a sling."

"No, I've never needed one and I'm not starting now. Just help me put my jacket back on and…Ouch!"

Delbert pinched her, hard.

"I _said _you need a sling."

Amelia stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Um…ok." Amelia was speechless. Delbert proceeded to hook up her arm and helped her sit up. He took the scarf from around her waist and proceeded to tie it around her neck. He was almost finished with the knot when he heard a rumbling sound. Thinking it was another longboat with pirates in it, he instantly tried to cover Amelia. She chuckled.

"Doctor, is there any particular reason why you have chosen to lay on me?"

"I…um…I thought I heard more pirates."

"Pirates? How so?"

"I heard rumbling."

"Hm." Amelia smiled lightly.

"Almost done."

Delbert tied the knot tightly, feeling more rumbling.

"Do you hear that?"

Amelia's eyes were closed and she wasn't gasping for air anymore.

"What?"

"That…rumbling."

"Nope."

Delbert felt the back of her neck where the rumbling had started.

"There. There it is again!"

"What does it feel…like?" Amelia had started to grin.

"A vibration."

"Oh. Now," Amelia turned over slightly, to face him more. Her eyes were big and round. "Put two and two together."

Delbert blinked.

'_**Vibration, rumbling… what do cats do that has to do with that?'**_

Delbert laughed.

"Why Captain, you're…you're purring!"

"Of course, Doctor."

"Why, though? We're stuck on a planet with pirates after us, and you're purring?"

"Yeah…My arm feels better and I… I'm with you."

"Ah…ok." Delbert smiled.

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Delbert coughed.

"How…How's the sling?"

Amelia leaned against him as she moved it lightly.

"It looks good."

"Sorry for snapping at you, you know...to get it on."

"It's…alright…" Amelia started to black out. She leaned heavily against him.

"Captain? Amelia?"

Amelia never heard him speak.

"There's something…wonderfully…attractive…about a man…who takes…desperate measures… to get what… he wants…"

Amelia blacked out as Delbert sat her up.

"Captain? Amelia!"

Jim came back quickly with a rowdy robot.

"Doc! I found a…" Jim stared at Amelia. She wasn't moving at all.

"Doc… is she…already?"

"No… I don't think so… I hope not…"

Jim leaned down and checked her pulse.

"She's fine. She's still alive. Probably just passed out. Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Broken rib and arm. I wrapped it in a sling…" Delbert trailed off with a big smile.

"Uh…Doc?"

"Hm?"

"Doc. Why is she purring?"

"Um… I can explain…"

"Delbert."

Jim and Delbert looked down. Amelia's eyes were open now.

"Mr. Hawkins…you…don't…need to know…just get me out…of here…"

Jim nodded as Delbert picked her up.

"Where to?"

"Follow me."

"Mm?" Amelia woke up and searched around. Delbert held her closer so she wouldn't fall.

"We're moving."

"Where…?"

"He's in front of us with some native robot. The robot has a hiding place."

"Mm…"

"Oh. Um… I…don't know about that. I didn't ask."

"Can you…"

"Alright. Jim?"

Delbert shifted Amelia over so her head was against him. Delbert held Amelia to his chest. She was mumbling lightly and nuzzling his chest. Delbert blushed hard as Jim jogged backwards.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Uh…Ame-_Captain_ wants to know if this place we're going to is…sound…proof?"

Jim chuckled. He tried to smother his laughter as he choked out his next sentence.

"Is…*snort*…she planning…*cough*…anything…special?"

Delbert blushed so hard, Amelia groaned.

"Too…hot…"

"I-I…don't think so."

Jim laughed lightly and returned to his spot next to BEN.

"Doctor?"

"Captain! You're awake."

"I don't think I would be able not to be. You've been blushing so hard…It woke _me _up."

Delbert smiled and blushed again.

"Anyway…where are we?"

"Almost to the hiding spot."

"Oh, good."

Amelia snuggled up to him and gently licked her paw. She started purring as he shifted her weight.

"You alright?"

"Mm hm. I feel a little nauseous…but I'll be ok for now."

"Alright."

"Pardon the mess, folks. You would think after a hundred years, I would've dusted a little more."

Delbert heard Amelia groan in her sleep as his hand snaked over to her hip.

"Aww…isn't that sweet! I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

After Delbert had set Amelia down, he stroked her hair gently, waking her up.

" We're here."

Amelia looked up at him and smiled.

'_**He's so sweet.'**_

"How about drinks for the happy couple?"

"Ah…no, thank you. We don't drink. And…we're not a couple."

Jim grinned at their faces. He leaned over to Morph.

"Not yet."

Delbert looked up at the ceiling. After talking about the markings on the ceiling, he looked down.

"Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach."

"Yes, yes. Now, you listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."

"Very forceful, doctor. Go on, say something else." Amelia smiled shyly.

Delbert gave her a shy smile. Suddenly, BEN called out something about 'their buddies'. Jim yanked BEN out of the line of fire and shot back at the pirates. Delbert stared at Amelia as she squirmed and twitched in front of him. Delbert placed a hand on her unslinged arm and she stopped moving. She woke up when Jim blabbered about Silver and a palaver.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential…ah."

Delbert pushed her back gently.

"Captain…"

"That means…he thinks that we still have it."

Soon, Jim was gone, and Delbert, BEN, and Amelia were alone in the shelter.

"So…how about that drink?"

Amelia and Delbert ignored BEN. Delbert gently stroked Amelia's face as he sat next to her. She smiled happily.

"I think…we're fine. Thank you…BEN."

"Alrighty then Ma'am. You know, this reminds me of a time when…" And BEN rambled on and on.

"How do you feel Amelia?"

Amelia leaned her head on his hand, gently closing her eyes.

"Much better, Delbert. What's he saying?"

"Jim?"

"Yeah…"

"Silver's about to shake his hand…he's putting it down…Jim's yelling…Silver's yelling…"

Amelia squeezed his hand.

"I think I know what's going to happen, Doctor."

Delbert squeezed back.

"Silver's threatening to blow us up. And…Jim's coming back."

"Just as I suspected."

Jim came back in and dropped the gun.

"If we don't give him the map by sunrise, we're all…going to die."

"Too…late…" Amelia groaned. Delbert gently rubbed her knuckle.

"You're gonna be fine. I promise."

"Hm…" Amelia smiled sleepily.

Jim stretched and groaned loudly.

"Oh…you could take this stuff and spread it on bread!"

Delbert rolled his eyes as Jim started pacing.

"I should probably go get the map."

"Me too!" Morph and BEN yelled.

"Gentlemen…we must…stay together and…and…ah." Amelia figured Delbert was smart enough to figure out the rest.

Apparently not.

"What? What? We must stay together and what?"

"Doctor…you have _wonderful _eyes…"

"SHE'S LOST HER MIND!" That was the only reasonable explanation.

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim was panicking too.

"Dang it, Jim! I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor…but not _that _kind of doctor! I have a doctorate, but you can't do anything with a doctorate! You just sit there and you're useless!"

Jim and BEN and tried to comfort him, but all he could do was stare a Amelia. She still held his hand, occasionally squeezing it and then letting go. Delbert looked up to find Jim standing over a hole.

"No! Jim! The Captain ordered us to stay togeth-"

"I'll be back."

"CANONBALL!"

Soon, it was just Delbert and Amelia. Delbert sat next to her and tried to calm her.

"It's going to be ok. I know it. It looks bad…but I would…_**die**_ if it meant you could get better. I…I think I love you."

"I think you've gone berserk."

Delbert looked down at Amelia. Her eyebrow was raised as she stared at him.

"I…um…I have no clue how to explain this one."

"Amelia laughed as she sat all the way up.

"You don't have to. I understand."

"You do?"

"You really do care. As I care for you."

"Really? Well, I…"

"You trail your sentences off…a lot."

"You render me speechless a lot."

Amelia scooted over next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I…have something…to tell you."

"Does it have something to do with why you weren't talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Eh…I already know. And you're forgiven."

"How…?"

"Mr. Turnbuckle."

"I'm glad he's gone. Along with the others."

Delbert leaned in front of her to pull her into his lap.

"How about me?"

"I'm so beyond happy that you are still here." Amelia smiled at him lightly.

"Good. Now, how's that arm?"

"So much better. I think I don't need the sling."

Delbert stood up and pulled her up also. He undid the sling and handed it to her.

"What do I do with this?"

"I don't know. You'll think of something."

Amelia grinned and slipped on her jacket. Delbert turned away to pick up his jacket. Just when Delbert turned back around, Amelia had the handkerchief around his neck, pulling him close.

"I found something to do with it."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R! C ya Boofy!**


	7. Not The Last Time

**By demand by my reviewers, like Welsh Gem and UpinArms100, I present to you, CHAPTER 7 OF REAL…well, you should know the rest by now. ENJOY!**

"I found something to do with it."

Amelia tightened the handkerchief around Delbert's neck as he stuttered.

"Uh…huh…"

"Oh, shut up."

Amelia closed the remaining space between their lips. Everything disappeared. The walls melted to give way to bright sunlight. The moss was gone, and the pirates didn't matter anymore. The fact that Jim and BEN could come back soon didn't matter. All that mattered was that Amelia and Delbert were together. When Amelia pulled away, Delbert grinned madly.

"That was…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Amelia pulled him close again. And again. And again! Soon, they broke apart for air.

"I feel lightheaded…how about you?" Amelia teetered slightly as she removed the handkerchief. Delbert rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Yeah…maybe, next time, we shouldn't kiss quite as much. I mean, it was like, our first time, so we aren't used to that stuff."

"You have a point. I apologize." Amelia's face dropped slightly.

Delbert wrapped his arms around Amelia and smiled at her.

"Hey, I may have a point, but that didn't mean I didn't like it."

Amelia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him lightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…being here, with me."

"Your very, very welcome Captain."

They stood there with their foreheads together until a bright light flashed.

"Aww! I come to get me map, and 'ere I find the Cap'n and Doc makin' sweet music down 'ere."

"Silver." Amelia growled and hissed slightly as Delbert blocked Silver from her.

"What do you want Silver?"

"Aw… don't worry Doc. I isn't here fer your girlfriend. I just want me map."

"We don't have it."

"Cap'n, you may not have told your little boyfriend this, but I will do _anyting _ to get me map. At ferst, it was _you _I wanted, but seein' as you've made yer choice already, and a bad one at that, I want me map."

Amelia's face burned.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! You…you…mmfm!"

Silver smirked as the pirates gagged and bound Amelia.

"Silver! Please! Don't tie the ropes too tight! Her ribs aren't stable yet!" Delbert was almost crying as Amelia struggled to stay conscious.

"Doc, the tighter we tie them, the longer she be out. So…TIE 'EM TIGHTER!"

"NO! AMELIA!" Delbert screamed. Amelia groaned and went out. Silver grinned.

"Besides, 'er ribs seemed to be fine when you were lockin' lips wid 'er."

"That…that was different."

"Mm hm. I'm tired of hearing your voice. Tie 'im up."

Delbert was bound, gagged, and thrown in a corner with Amelia next to him.

"Mm…"

"Mmfm, mfg, hfe, mh!"

"Mm?"

Amelia looked up and gently nuzzled his side.

(Telepathic thought conversation)

_**I'm so sorry. **_

_**For what?**_

_**Bringing you into this.**_

_**You couldn't help it, Delbert.**_

_**Yes I could. If only I hadn't hired you! You would be safe at home, away from this…**_

_**I would be miserable.**_

_**How?**_

_**I would have never met you.**_

_**Oh. Well, I'm glad I met you, too Amelia.**_

"Doc! Doc! Wake up! I got the map!"

(You all know what happens here.)

"Amelia, I'm so sorry. I'm SO sorry."

"Delbert if you don't shut up, right now, I will personally scratch you, or this fat pirate will kill you. Now shut it."

"I'm…sorry?"

Amelia sighed.

"I apologize. I'm just irritated. Please don't take this personally. I still love you."

"I know, it's alright. I'm so scared right now. What if they don't find the treasure and kill us, or worse, they find it and knock us out with money!"

"SHUT MOUTHS!" the fat pirate yelled, forcing Amelia to turn around.

"HEY! Get your filthy paws off my girlfriend!"

"HA! I KILL YOU LATER!"

Delbert sighed.

"I just realized something."

"Yes?" Amelia whispered.

"I think I just ruined your entire reputation with that little comment."

Amelia chuckled.

"It's fine. That brutish pirate will probably not remember half of what was said. He'll probably overdose and fall out and die." Amelia sighed. "If only, if only."

Delbert took her hand behind their backs.

"We'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Suddenly, the ground shook.

"All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this. I'm just sorry I couldn't be more…helpful to you."

"Ah, don't be daft. You've been very helpful, truly."

"I feel like such a useless…weakling!"

Delbert's hand slipped out of Amelia's.

"With abnormally thin wrists!"

_**What? **_Amelia thought.

_**Just go with it.**_ Delbert replied.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate?"

BURP!

"Yes, you. I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head, or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big, fat body?"

"I PUMMEL YOU GOOD!"

_**He's a dipstick! **_Amelia thought quickly.

"Yes! I'm sure you will, but before you do, I have one more question..."

Delbert pulled out Amelia's gun.

"Is this yours?"

"UH…."

"Way to go, Delbert!" Amelia yelled as he backed the pirate out of the boat.

"Tie yourself up…there ya go. Now shut up before I blast your guts out."

The pirate nodded hard and stayed quiet as Delbert ran back to help Amelia. As soon as she was free, Amelia grabbed Delbert and hugged him.

"Oh, Delbert! You did it!"

"I know! But come on, we need to find Jim and get out of here!"

"HEY! DOC! CAPTAIN! GET TO THE LEGACY!" BEN shouted to them.

They steered the longboat up to the legacy, tied and put the pirates in the brig and prepared to rescue Jim.

"Doctor!"

Delbert spun around and stared at Amelia. She collapsed against the wheel.

"Blas these ribs! I can't do it. You have to."

"Captain, I…"

"Please."

Delbert sighed and ran up to the wheel, prepared to take charge.

"SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…"

Amelia latched onto Delbert. If she died, she had to die latched onto him.

"WOO-HOO!"

"YOU DID IT, LAD!"

Amelia opened her eyes to find everyone celebrating. She had been thrown over to the side of the ship, separated from Delbert.

"Yes!" Delbert cheered from the wheel. He saw Amelia and ran to her, enveloping her in a hug, as she did the same to him. They noticed Jim was staring at them and both thought about breaking apart. Then, Delbert realized something.

_**She really is a nice person. And I love her, so WHY NOT?**_

Amelia smiled at him.

_**He seems to know what he's doing. And he is really nice. Who said I had to be mean and nasty to every man I met?**_

They leaned towards each other as they reached a silent agreement.

_**This is definitely not the last time I'm going to see you.**_

A/N: Personally I am not too happy with this chapter. It's very mushy and awkward. But you know, I do like that type of stuff, so R&R! C ya Boofy!


	8. I Am NOT Pregnant!

**A/N: So you actually thought that Chapter 7 was the last one? Ha! Be prepared for Chapter 8!**

"No! I can't leave!"

Amelia clutched the door of Delbert's house. It was about 3 months since the Treasure Planet voyage and Amelia had moved in with him almost immediately afterwards. Now she was almost in tears and trying to use the door as help. Delbert held her by her waist trying to drag her out of the house. He had scheduled a doctor's appointment for her because she had been puking every morning since her first night at his house.

"It's not fair!" Amelia tried to wiggle away but Delbert held her close.

"Come on! We need to see what's wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine! It's just some puking!"

Delbert let her go and let her head whack against the door frame. He let her fall back against him and sighed heavily.

"It's definitely something. I would have thought that you were smart enough to let go when I did."

Amelia leaned against him in a daze. Delbert dragged her out to where Delilah was hitched up.

"It will only take a little while, Melia."

"F-fine."

*30 minutes later*

"NO! NONONONONONONOOOOO!"

Delbert shot up in the waiting room chair.

"Wha? Who? Amelia?"

The other people in the waiting room stared at him as he shot out of his seat and ran to the room Amelia was in. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the office, tears rolling down her cheeks. The female doctor was staring blankly at Delbert.

"Are you the father?"

"Of her?"

"No. The baby."

"Um…pardon my asking…but what baby?"

"Hers."

"Hers? Amelia has a baby? Since when?"

Amelia stood up and gripped his arm. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach while staring right at the wall.

"I don't underst-"

*Kick*

Delbert almost snatched his hand away.

*Kickity Kick-Kick Kick KICK!*

"Amelia! Your stomach…is kicking me."

Amelia nodded and tried not to cry.

"How many?"

"F-four."

Delbert stared at Amelia. She cried some more.

"I'm sorry…oof!"

Delbert squeezed Amelia tightly.

" Don't be sorry! This is fantastic!"

"It…it is?"

Delbert kissed her gently.

"Yeah! Come on! We got a lot of people to tell! I mean, unless you don't wanna tell anyone."

"I'm just glad you're not mad."

Delbert smiled at her.

"Why would I be mad?"

"It's just…different."

"Melia… we're having four kids. Us! It's amazing!"

The doctor smiled at them.

"I thought it was impossible for you two. Being different species and all."

"So did we."

Amelia, Delbert, and the doctor all laughed. Soon, Amelia and Delbert were out of the hospital and back home. Sarah and Jim were with them.

"Congrats, Amelia! You too, Delbert!"

"Yeah. This will be a lot of fun. Mood swings, cravings…and emotions gone wild."

Amelia punched Jim in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?"

Delbert held Amelia back who was still swinging at Jim.

"Mood swings. It doesn't help that the mood swings are much worse when there are totally different species as the parents. Plus she's gonna have some sudden out of character outbursts of anger, happiness, and just odd stuff like that."

"Yikes. How are gonna cope with that?"

Delbert shrugged lightly as Amelia stopped swinging.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hawkins. Mood swings and all."

"It's ok. I think I'm gonna go start working on a new solar surfer. See ya."

Jim jogged out of the living room and out the door. As soon as he was gone, Sarah shot up and pulled Amelia up.

"Come on!"

"Sarah! Where are we going?"

"Baby shopping!"

Amelia groaned as Sarah dragged her out. Delbert chuckled and walked silently into his study.

_**Four baby outfits and 3 hours of star studying later:**_

Amelia sighed.

"Do I have to?"

She sat on Delbert's lap in the living room of their home, holding the cordless phone. Delbert nodded.

"I'll be right here if they freak out. Besides, you're parents should be some of the first people to find out!"

"Ok…if you insist."

Amelia leaned back against Delbert's chest and put the phone to her ear. It rang twice before a male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

Amelia almost yanked the phone away when she recognized her father's voice. She hadn't talked to him in so long. She didn't know if he forgave her for running away.

"Hellllooo?"

"Oh, hey…um, dad."

"A-Amelia?"

Amelia groaned.

"Look, 'tletmegoandIdidn'tknowwhattodosoIranawayandI'''llletyoutalktoDelbertbye!"

"What?"

Amelia jumped off of Delbert's lap and dashed into the kitchen. Delbert held the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, Mr. Smollet. She's been having cravings. I'm Delbert."

"Ah… the infamous Delbert Doppler. I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?"

"Mrs. Smollet of course!"

"Heh. I believe Amelia has been speaking with her mother a lot lately?"

"A little too much. So…Amelia's pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm."

"She thought you would freak out and get mad."

"Nah. You have no idea how long we've been waiting for this."

"I can imagine."

Delbert laughed as he reminisced with Mr. Smollet about all the crazy things Amelia did when she was younger. Suddenly, Delbert heard retching. Mr. Smollet stopped mid-sentence as they listened to her curse herself.

"Stupid…BLARGH!...hormones…BLEGHERG! I hope you can…AGH! …hear me Delbert! BLARGH!...You did this to me! !...ugh…"

"Uh, Mr. Smollet…I need to…"

"Go ahead and get to her. I'll call back in about an hour."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Delbert ran up the stairs to where Amelia was bent over the toilet in the bathroom. She was unconscious and reeked of puke.

"Amelia?"

Amelia's eyes fluttered open and she glared weakly at him. She pointed a weak finger at him.

"You. You did this to me…"

"Ssh, Amelia. Now, let's just get you cleaned up, then we can call your parents back. I kinda had to hang up on 'em."

"You did this…"

Delbert picked Amelia up bridal-style and carried her out of the bathroom. After setting her down on the bed, he walked back to the bathroom with gloves, noseplugs and every cleaner imaginable. He got doen on his knees and began to scrub the toilet.

"This is gonna be a long 9 months…"

**A/N: I made some changes. I figured it was too short and it needed more. Plus, I do like saying "Blargh!" a lot. So I figured some puking would do nicely here. Heh. So anyway, R&R! C ya boofy!**


	9. Explaining to Jim

It had been about 7 months Amelia and Delbert had found out that they were having 4 kids. And life had only gotten more and more stressful. Amelia was always really moody, and craved all sorts of weird food. Why, it was only a few hours ago when she had begged Delbert for chocolate covered mayonnaise muffins with pancakes and steak. He didn't give it to her, and she cried and whimpered until he gave into her. It made her sick and she threw up, but at least she was happy. Now Delbert was in his study going over some charts as Amelia napped in the bedroom one floor up.

"Alright…well….this star is supposed to be over here…and…"

"Delbert… I need you…"

Delbert groaned and put down his charts, and then he went up to the bedroom.

"Amelia? Are you ok?"

Amelia looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. I just wanted to see you…"

Delbert smiled and sat on the bed.

"How do you feel today?"

Amelia groaned softly and rubbed her stomach.

"Like a fat pregnant lady."

Delbert laughed quietly.

"Well I think that's the point sweetheart…"

Amelia smiled and closed her eyes. Delbert gently took her hand and rubbed the back of it. He sighed.

"Just think…only about a month left…then it will be over…"

He paused and used his other hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Except…now we'll have 4 extra mouths to feed and 4 diapers to change. Not to mention the lack of sleep and we start to look like zombies almost…"

Amelia groaned and slapped his hand softly.

"Delbert this isn't making things any better…"

Delbert chuckled nervously.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, and yelling. Delbert got up, kissed Amelia's forehead and ran down to get the door. He was surprised to see who it was.

"Jim?"

James Hawkins (Jim), all decked out in his academy uniform, stared at Delbert and could barely speak.

"….."

Delbert waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello?"

Jim blinked and stared at Delbert hard.

"…is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Jim peeked into the house, and then stepped in, looking around suspiciously.

"Hm…"

Delbert closed the front door, and then stood in front of Jim.

"Jim what's going on?"

Jim's eyes got really big.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who! The Captain! I just got back a few hours ago, and the first thing I hear from my mom is that you two got married and are having kids! Naturally, I came to see if she was lying. Nobody could've gotten married and gotten pregnant that fast…especially not the Captain. I knew you two had some sort of attraction to each other, but really? Married? Pregnant? Geez…you could've at least sent me a letter about it beforehand…"

Jim was now pacing, and not looking like himself. Delbert sighed and led Jim to the living room where he let Jim sit on the couch, and then he sat next to him.

"Jim…calm down. I'll tell you everything."

Delbert then proceeded to tell Jim about everything that had happened after he left.

"It started right after we got off of the Legacy…"

*FLASHBACK*

"**Captain!"**

**Delbert ran down the ramp of the RLS Legacy, dodging other passengers and/or pirates in handcuffs being led to the truck that would take them to prison for mutiny. Captain Amelia stood near the bottom of the ramp, watching all the pirates be loaded. When she heard Delbert's voice, she smiled to herself and turned around very calmly. When he reached her, Delbert was very out of breath. Amelia chuckled.**

"**Doctor…you didn't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere until I get a full report of the damage to the ship."**

**Delbert blushed softly and tried to compose himself.**

"**Of course. My apologies Captain. I just didn't want you to leave before I… um….before I got a chance to talk to you."**

**Amelia kept a straight face, but inside, she was a mushy gushy wreck.**

'_**Oh god he's so adorable when he's nervous…aw…his ears are turning red…wow his eyes are so warm…wait. What'd he just say?'**_

**Delbert stared at the Captain.**

"**Um…Captain? Are you feeling ok?"**

**Amelia straightened up a little and nodded.**

"**Um…yes. What did you need to say?"**

**Delbert's face got redder.**

"**I wanted to…I wanted to know if you would…maybe…join me for dinner tomorrow night?"**

**Delbert was now sweating slightly and he looked almost dizzy. Amelia, afraid that he would puke if she didn't answer, nodded.**

"**I would like that, Doctor. What time would you like me to be ready?"**

**Delbert just stood there completely mesmerized.**

'_**Omg…she just…she just said yes. Why would she say yes? Unless she likes me almost as much as I like her…wow...she's so pretty…'**_

**Amelia stared at him, then she waved her hand in front of his face.**

"**Doctor?"**

**Delbert blinked and shook his head hard.**

"**My apologies Captain….again."**

**Amelia smiled. Delbert grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.**

"**So…how about 7:00 tomorrow night?"**

**Amelia smiled.**

"**7:00 it is. Good day…Delbert."**

**Delbert's face lit up.**

"**Good day to you too…Amelia."**

**Captain Amelia smiled and hurried off to go assess the damage done to the Legacy. Delbert grinned and straightened up slightly, then he walked over to Jim and his mother, Sarah, who were both smiling and talking about what happened. Jim looked at Delbert suspiciously.**

"**Whoa. You look really…happy. It's kind of scary. What happened?"**

**Delbert smiled.**

"**Some things are better left unsaid Jim…let's just leave it at that."**

**Jim shrugged and then walked with his mother to the carriage that would take them all home. Once inside the carriage, Jim pulled out all the diamonds and gems that Silver had given him.**

"**Mom? Look. Now we can rebuild the Benbow…I told you I would make you proud."**

**Sarah grinned and hugged Jim tightly. **

"**This is great! You are a wonderful son Jim…"**

**Jim smiled and hugged his mom back. Delbert paid no attention to them, he was too busy looking out at the fields and houses as they passed them, completely wrapped in his thoughts of the next evening.**

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Jim chuckled.

"I was wondering why you were so dazed when we got home… I wish I hadn't have left the next morning for the Academy…I could've helped you get ready."

Delbert shrugged.

"Your mother helped out enough. I tried on so many different clothes, by the time 7:00 came, my arms were too tired to even knock on the door! I just banged my head on it until she came out."

Jim laughed.

"oh wow that wasn't good."

"Yeah."

Then, the two of them heard a very loud, and very clear,

"Delbert!"

Jim cringed.

"Um…you'd better get up there… I'm gonna go home now, mom's probably worried."

Jim waved goodbye and ran out, as Delbert ran back upstairs to take care of his, now irritated, wife. Amelia laid in bed looking more and more upset as Delbert walked in. He touched her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. Amelia purred softly.

"Who was at the door?"

"Jim."

Amelia looked at Delbert confusedly.

"Mr. Hawkins? Why?"

Delbert kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you later. You should rest."

"But I'm not even remotely tired."

Delbert crossed his arms.

"really?"

Amelia sighed.

"Fine…you can read me like a book."

Delbert laughed as he helped her settle in.

"A very complex book…"

Amelia smiled. Delbert kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you Amelia…"

"I…*yawn* I love you too…"

Delbert then turned off the light and left the room. He ran down the stairs to his study where he plopped back down in his desk chair. He laid his head on his desk and inhaled, then he smiled as he sat up and relaxed in his chair.

"I love her and all…but she is definitely a lot of work to take care of…thankfully Jim came over or I would've been forced to make some other gross concoction that she's been craving…"

He smiled, then started to look over his charts from earlier.

A/N: Sorry I took so long! And for the obvious drop in quality…I've been really busy lately and I haven't been observing my stories lately so….hope this is good! Review! I need more ideas! NO FLAMES! Please I don't take criticism well. lol c ya boofy!


End file.
